¡La Guarida Es Una Bandeja De Comidas!
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: El maestro Splinter tiene hambre, pero debe ser disciplinado y aguantar hasta la cena, pero mientras que termina su martirio empieza a ver que clase de comida representa cada uno de sus hijos


**Lau: x3 Kyaa! Mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja! **

**Rafael: ¬¬ Nogolpeesahorusesunachica Nogolpeesahorusesunachica Nogolpeesahorusesunachica**

**Lau: ¬¬ Hazlo y te ahorco… 9v9 Horus! Gracias por el reto! X3 me divertí :P**

**Rafael: ¬¬ No hables por todos**

**Lau: ¬¬ Me estas hartando**

**Miguel Angel: No te lo tomes personal es un amargado de primera con todos **

**Lau: 9v9 Mikey! –abrazo-**

**Miguel Angel: n.n Que bueno que tengo caparazón sino ya hubiera muerto asfixiado**

**Lau: Uñ.n**

**Donatello: De hecho Mikey, te hubiera matado si te hubiera abrazado por el cuello no es posible si te abraza en las costillas porque…**

**Lau: -.-U Doni entendimos la primera vez por favor no me pongas en clase de ciencias ahora que estoy en vacaciones!**

**Donatello: Uñ.n Lo siento Lau**

**Rafael: Bueno, bueno ¡Apurate con este tonto one-shot quiero irme!**

**Lau: -le saca la lengua- Obligame**

**Rafael: ¬¬ TU LO PEDISTE!**

**Lau: ¬¬ QUIERO VERTE!**

**Leonardo: -.-UUUU… Chicos, chicos calma! ¬¬ Rafael deja de ser tan grosero Uñ.n Lau por favor deja de provocarlo**

**Lau: 9n9 Pero el empezó…**

**Rafael: ¬¬ Ay si tu pobrecita… Y TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZO!**

**Leonardo: ¬¬ Rafael…**

**Rafael: -.-U El señor sermón en acción mejor me callo**

**Mikey: JAJAJAJAJAJA Pobre, pobre Rafael (8)Nadie lo quiere…(8)**

**Lau: 9v9 (8)… Todos lo odian…(8)**

**Ambos: (8) Mejor se come un gusanito! (8) JAJAJA **

**Rafael: ¬¬* LOS VOY A…! –sale corriendo tras ellos- **

**Leonardo: Hay Dios… Rafael! –va tras el- **

**Donatello: ñ.nUU Como ya se dieron cuenta la autora tiene ehh… problemas técnicos (Lau: -desde el fondo sacando la lengua- JAJAJA Atrápanos si puedes Bakael!) -.-U bueno, nosotros no le pertenecemos a Lau**

**Leonardo: ¡Rafael baja las armas!**

**Rafael: ¡Solo golpeare a Miguel Angel lo prometo!**

**Lau: ¡Golpéalo y mi sierra estará encantada de conocerte!**

**Miguel Angel: Lero lero! Como te quedo el ojo?**

**Leonardo: T.T Doni me ayudas?**

**Donatello: -.-UU Mejor solo veamos el capitulo **

_**La guarida es una bandeja de comidas**_

El maestro Splinter daba su paseo matutino por su hogar bajo la ciudad de Nueva York, pensando en las tortugas a quienes consideraba sus hijos, le parecía gracioso e interesante que cada uno tuviera su propia esencia y aun así se llevaran tan bien…

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- bueno, a su manera se querían. Su estomago gruño reclamando por comida, aunque había pasado toda su vida disciplinando su mente y su cuerpo todavía había una parte terca que seguía sin entender que la hora de la cena debía cumplirse… como decía, más bien pensaba, todos eran diferentes y con sus propias características, cada uno era como una comida diferente (Si, el hambre lo estaba afectando). Vio a Leo, su hijo mayor, entrenando duramente hasta oír el grito de Rafael dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban sus hermanos menores, decidió seguirlo para ver como arreglaba todo

-Rafa, ¿Ahora porque quieres ahorcar a Mikey?- suspiro el de banda azul resignado a que nunca cambiarían

-¡Ese tonto escondió las herramientas de mi moto!- grito Rafael furioso sin poder llegar a su objetivo gracias a que su hermano mayor lo interceptaba

-¡Tu escondiste mi historieta!- se quejo el menor de todos

-¡No lo hice!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Rafa, ¿Escondiste sí o no su historieta?- le pregunto Leo cruzándose de brazos

-¡NO!- grito Rafael indignado, Rafael le recordaba al picante en ese momento, rojo y, como en las caricaturas que a veces veía junto con Miguel Angel, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas

-Mikey no creo que lo haya hecho, a veces puede molestarte mucho pero no es ningún mentiroso- le dijo Leonardo a Miguel Angel

-Pero…pero…- de repente vieron al gato de Miguel Angel pasando por ahí con una hoja donde Batman le decía algo al Guasón. Se quedaron mirándolo atónitos hasta que desapareció dando vuelta a otro pasillo

-… Asunto resuelto, Mikey, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Leo mirándolo entre severo y compasivo (¿Cómo puede tener esas dos miradas a la vez? Es todo un misterio…)

-Lo siento Rafa, tus herramientas están bajo mi cama- se disculpo Mikey con sinceridad Rafael solo gruño y se dirigió a arreglar su moto. Miguel Angel podía ser considerado algo acido por sus múltiples bromas aun así podía ser bastante dulce… justo como una naranja. Cuando solo quedo Leo en la habitación se acerco a él, estaba curioso de saber qué clase de comida sería

-Bien hecho, hijo mío- lo felicito poniendo una mano en su hombro, asustándolo de paso

-Ah, maestro Splinter, no lo vi venir jeje- su maestro solo se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y luego respondió

-Mmmm… debes estar más atento a lo que te rodea, por cierto, pareces una menta- _"¿Parezco una menta?... Sus razones tendrá" _pensó Leo encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a entrenar. ¿Por qué parecía una menta? Era fácil, era azul, y al igual que las mentas limpiaban tu aliento Leonardo limpiaba los desastres y las discusiones de sus hermanos. Ahora solo le faltaba Donatello… no habían muchas comidas de color violeta… tal vez las uvas… aun así, Donatello no se asemejaba a una…

Siguió pensando y pensando, hasta que se lo encontró en su laboratorio experimentando y de paso comiendo chocolate para mantenerse despierto, sabrá Dios cuantos días llevaba sin dormir, pero eso cambiaría en ese mismo instante

-Donatello, ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir?- le pregunto su padre tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que tirara su chocolate

-Hola maestro Splinter, jeje bueno yo… unos… ¿Tres días?- dijo el de banda violeta con nerviosismo

-Hijo mío, es importante llenarse de conocimientos y crear estos artefactos que tanto le ayudan a tus hermanos, si, pero también necesitas descansar, sino ¿Cómo esperas mantenerte alerta para cuando vayan a las calles y para luchar?- le dijo el maestro Splinter sabiamente, su razonamiento al parecer surtió el efecto que esperaba porque su tercer hijo suspiro y se levanto

-Bien maestro Splinter, iré a dormir un rato- dijo resignado Donatello saliendo del laboratorio dejando a su padre con una sonrisa satisfecha, y quien no pudo evitar notar el chocolate en el suelo, lo levanto, lo envolvió y pensó _"Al igual que los conocimientos de Donatello el chocolate se remonta a tiempos muy pasados… supongo que ya sé que es" _dejo el chocolate en la mesa y salió.

A final de cuentas, Miguel Angel quedo como el platillo de entrada, Rafael el plato fuerte, Donatello el postre y por ultimo Leonardo quien era la menta que te daban en los restaurantes luego de comer… ¿Quién diría que su guarida era lo mismo a una bandeja de comidas?

**Rafael: -.-U Y he ahí la prueba de que lo único que piensas es en comida**

**Lau: Además tengo hambre, como el maestro Splinter**

**Miguel Angel: ¬3¬ No es justo la comida picante es deliciosa**

**Lau: T.T Lo sé Rafael no merece tal honor… ¬¬ Pero le queda **

**Leonardo: -rincón de los emos- Soy el que limpia el aliento… soy una pasta dental**

**Los otros: -.-UUUUU**

**Rafael: ¬¬ Bien hecho! **

**Lau: Uñ.n ya ya Leo además ¡La menta es deliciosa! ¡Es mi sabor favorito de chicles!**

**Miguel Angel: Creí que era la fresa con limón… **

**Lau: -.-U Mikey no ayudas**

**Leonardo: ¿Lo ves? T.T **

**Donatello: Jeje vamos Leo no es tan malo**

**Rafael: ¬¬ Claro, lo dices porque a ti te salió el postre **

**Lau: ¬¬ CALLATE RAFAEL!**

**Leonardo: Supongo que no es tan malo, eso me pasa por ser el mayor**

**Lau: Exacto! Yo también soy la mayor!**

**Todos: ¬¬U Eres hija única**

**Lau: ¬¬ Yo tratando de ayudar y miren como me pagan aun así… ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Horus aquí ta! :D Cumpli el reto x3 shiii!**

**Todos: ñ.nUU/¬¬U Hasta luego! **


End file.
